1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gym board, and more particularly to a gym board that can be used for conditioning in many sports as well as general body conditioning.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a conventional gym board has a single purpose and is used to condition a single portion on a body. Consequently, a conventional gym board cannot be used for conditioning in many sports and all portions of the body.
A gym board in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.